


Don't loose your sunshine

by taededicated



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taededicated/pseuds/taededicated
Summary: This work is dedicated to Nat Mendoza, for I miss the old you.





	

You were far from gone and I thought I'd never see you again. I miss the old you, the real girl inside your tiny body, the real happy girl. Those days were normal and those days made me feel complete. We were stupid kids becoming teenagers and we had each other and we needed each other. I didn't fall in love with the sad part of you, I fell in love with the girl who was ready to do anything, was motivated to go on. But now things have changed and now we are drifting apart. As if all those nights I told you we were inseparable meant nothing now and we just kind of fell out of each others hands like ashes. I want to laugh at stupid things and I want to see your stupid face and your stupid smile and I want to be rapped in your stupid arms and be loved, but that won't work now. As time is going on the you and I has become the you and goodbye. Can we just be happy again? Can we just love each other again? You meant more than the world to me and your words filled my teary eyes because that's what I always needed. I wanted us, not them. Not anyone else, just us. But now we can't change. "People change but they always lie". They lie to cover up their ridden mistakes and that's what you did to me. You lied about your feelings. I know you hate yourself and sometimes you wish you'd just chug a bottle of sleeping pills and never wake up. I know you're like this, you've turned to my mistake and I'm shaping the all of you. But now the all of you is gone. Your soul was taken over by the darkness and the sadness and now there's no hope left. As if the beauty and the beast were to play into this situation. The rose petals fell and you became the beast forever. And the ones tell us to turn the page because there's another chapter waiting, but what if there's not? If when you turn the page, the book ends? That's the you and I, the center of the universe and we are gone. Lost and destroyed stars that never came together again. Never pranced, never danced, or loved again. Just gone and torn into a million pieces scattered all over the Milky Way. Just gone forever, and there's no going back. Never in two hundred million years, never a hundred thousand million years, just gone. Never to be spoken to again. We are dead and gone, as if the rope to our existence was tied and now we never knew of each other. Your sunshine is gone love and so is mine.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart breaks writing this...


End file.
